Kept hidden
by AnadoraBlack
Summary: Irri Nabié wants to pass the Trials and become a Jedi Knight. But before she can even think about it, a delicate matter appears, and she has to restrain her best friend, Anakin Skywalker, in his search for Senator Amidala's love. Even if he breaks her own heart in the process... Anakin/OC Sequel to Destined for more
1. Danger

_A/N: Hello there readers! So, I have a really important thing to say to everyone to stumble across this. It is a sequel! So, if you haven't read Destined for more first, I really really advise you to do it, for your own good. ;) Have a nice reading!_

* * *

**1. Danger**

* * *

"Irri! Where are you hiding, child?"

Irri's eyes opened and a smirk formed onto her lips.

It had been ten years. She was nineteen, and her master still called her "child".

"I'm here, Master." She stood from her spot, and noticed a blue-skinned Twi'lek in the corner of her eye.

"What do you think you're doing, meditating on a thin platform like that? You could very well fall!"

Irri stepped down through the opened window she had been sneaking through.

She was now her master's height, and her body betrayed the forms of a beautiful woman. Her blonde hair was still put back in a braid, her padawan plait still bouncing on her shoulder, and yet, Irri felt very far from her young days.

A smile formed onto Aayla's lips. "Anyway, I've found you now. You have a call."

Irri's smile widened. "Eirtaé?"

Her master nodded, and Irri passed her, hurrying towards the call-room in the Jedi Tower.

Failing to hear her master's sigh.

!-!-!-!-!

Eirtaé, Padmé Amidala's handmaiden, and Irri, had never really stopped sending each other letters, wherever they were.

Irri considered her the sister she never had, while now Master Obi-Wan Kenobi still served as an older brother.

Eirtaé had not long prior told Irri in her last letter that she would perhaps come back to Coruscant after a long journey to Naboo and Alderaan, the Senator's new ally.

Her call could only mean that.

!-!-!-!-!

When Irri pushed the answer button, her friend's figure appeared before her in the familiar haze of an hologram.

"Irri!"

The padawan grinned widely. "Hello Eirtaé."

Her friend was blonder than ever, it seemed. She had gained some wrinkles under her eyes, which made her look even more beautiful, in Irri's opinion, and was wearing a blood-red cloak.

"Where are you?"

It had been customary now for Irri to ask that question.

Eirtaé, before her, smiled down at her young friend. "We have stopped onto Eriadu for a minor reparation on the shuttle. I cannot yet tell you how I'll come onto Coruscant, but be certain I will come and visit as soon as I have landed and my mistress doesn't need my presence anymore."

Irri's smile didn't falter. "You're coming back today?"

The handmaiden nodded and chuckled. "Surprise!"

"When? Where?"

Eirtaé tutted. "For someone so keen on passing her Trials, you seem awfully curious and impatient."

Irri cringed. "You sound like my master."

"And she is right. I cannot yet tell you, it is kind of secret. But be assured you'll know." Her gaze left Irri's and she looked over her shoulder, nodding to someone her friend couldn't see. "I have to leave you. See you later, little blossom."

The hologram faded.

Irri smiled to herself.

"Little blossom." Eirtaé had never stopped calling her that.

!-!-!-!-!

Later that day, Irri found herself sparring against Shaak-Ti.

Ever since Anakin Skywalker had left on his last mission, she had sworn to herself to master Makashi form before he came back – just for the satisfaction of kicking his butt.

And just the thought of her now very handsome friend sent her inside fluttering – and mind flowing some places it shouldn't flow.

"Focus, Padawan Nabié! You seem awfully distracted today!"

Irri's mind snapped back into place, and she bowed her head. "Sorry, Master Ti. It won't happen again." The end of her sentence was almost hissed as she flung herself as the master, her practise light-sabre – now somehow seeming too short in her hand – twirling in the air as she Force-jumped above her opponent and landed in her back.

Her attack was deflected, and the next, but as her moves started to gain speed and precision, she could see the master posing rather in defence more than in offence.

And finally, after ten years of practise, after many wounds both physical and mental – finally, Irri Nabié managed to corner Master Shaak-Ti.

Who clicked her light-sabre off and bowed to Irri. "Congratulations, Padawan Nabié. I think you will soon be ready to pass your Trials."

Irri beamed at her. "Thank you, Master."

The Jedi left the room, and the padawan couldn't help but start a victory dance.

!-!-!-!-!

"Something to celebrate?"

Irri's head snapped at the sound of his voice, and she whirled around.

The door shutting down behind him stood her best friend, Anakin.

His blue eyes sparked with joy.

He had come back.

Irri giggled as she jumped into his arms, locking her arms around his neck as he made her twirl, his own chuckle echoing in her ears.

"I've missed you, silly."

Anakin put her down and looked down at her very seriously. "I hope you haven't been in trouble while I was away."

She was about to answer, but the door slid open again, and her smile widened.

Untangling herself from Anakin, she ended in another's arms. Obi-Wan's.

He was now ginger – she didn't know how that happened – and bore a beard she knew could make heads turn anytime. His blue eyes seemed highlighted by his beige Jedi tunic.

But otherwise, he hadn't changed. He was still infuriating, and serious – too much at times – and Irri still loved him.

"Irri... I thought we'd find you burnt to the stake when we came back."

She nudged him in the ribs – or tried to as he dodged the familiar move. "Shut it, Master Kenobi." Then she assessed him, looking him up and down. "You've been wounded, you're limping."

He rolled his eyes. "It's nothing."

"Yeah, say that again." Anakin muttered. "I saved your ass."

"And you'll be polite, young man." Obi-Wan's eyes hadn't left Irri's. "How fare you?"

She grinned. "I just beat Master Ti."

Anakin made a doubtful noise while Obi-Wan grinned back. "Congrats then. When are you taking the Trials?"

Her smiled faltered. "Soon, I hope. But I fear not that soon."

His own gaze lost some sparks. "Yes. The Separatists are giving everyone here goosebumps." Then his hands got down Irri's arms and his left hand locked in hers. "Come, I have something to show you."

Irri looked like a five-year-old when she realised what that meant. "A present? For me?"

Anakin growled as he followed, but ignored that his own present – Irri's leather necklace – was still safely tucked under her clothes.

!-!-!-!-!

It appeared Obi-Wan's present for Irri was his old land-speeder.

It had been repainted red – Obi-Wan's favourite colour – and she was certain the engine had been replaced as well.

Irri's eyes locked onto Obi-Wan with a pinch of disbelief. "Why are you giving me your speeder?"

He smiled devilishly. "Because I missed your birthday." She snorted. He never gave her anything for her birthdays, usually. "Alright. Anakin doesn't want it, he says it's too old for his skills." With a roll of eyes, he showed her what he thought about that. "And I asked your master if it was a good idea. She saw no problem."

Irri met Anakin's eyes behind his master. He seemed bored beyond imagining.

Her smile didn't falter though. She pushed herself onto her tiptoes to kiss Obi-Wan on the cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled back. "I thought you'd like it." Then his face changed altogether. "What is it, Anakin?"

Irri turned to see her friend, and froze.

Anakin was clutching his temples, and a look of horror was painted onto his features. "Something happened. To the Naboo shuttle."

Irri gasped as well, a hand shooting to her mouth. "Eirtaé."

Obi-Wan's hand made contact with her shoulder. "I'm sure she's safe, Irri, we'd feel it otherwise. Come, we'll go and enquire. Anakin."

They started walking towards the Temple, but the young Skywalker stayed back a a split moment.

Irri knew what he was thinking.

She reached him in mind in less than a second.

"_Don't even think about it. She's fine. Come._"

And he listened. Surprisingly as it seems.


	2. Protection

**2. Protection**

* * *

Irri, Obi-Wan and Anakin reached the com centre of the Temple soon after.

They reached Master Yoda by hologram. He was presently at the Senate, discussing matters with Chancellor Palpatine.

The old master appeared before the three Jedis.

"Reached me you have, Master Kenobi. Need help from me do you?"

Obi-Wan bowed his head for a second, then nodded. "My padawan and I have felt a disturbance in the Force, Master. We believe something grave has happened to the Naboo shuttle."

Master Yoda looked aside, clearly searching the Force for himself. Then, he slowly nodded. "Indeed, indeed. The shuttle destroyed has been, and the Senator's handmaiden killed in the process has been too. I feel the Senator safe. Here she is coming. Advise you to be on your way I must."

Obi-Wan nodded. "We'll be here as soon as possible."

The hologram disappeared, leaving Irri's eyes full of tears.

Obi-Wan's hand found her shoulder, squeezing hard as he did so. "Irri... I'm certain this was not Eirtaé."

She looked up into his blue eyes, and saw he was saying the truth. She wiped her tears away, then put her hand above his own. "Ask Master Yoda if I can be of any help."

He nodded. "I will. Anakin?"

But the young padawan was already gone.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. "He'll be the death of me one day."

Irri managed a shy chuckle. "Go and reach him before he leaves without you."

But inside, her heart fell constricted.

!-!-!-!-!

Irri soon found she could not meditate under stress. So she decided to damn her own instincts, and walked towards a room she had never stepped in before.

The door slid open, and she stepped in.

It was as white as a hospital room, with shelves full of gears and metal and crystals.

A Jedi walked to her.

"Padawan. How can I help you?"

Irri bowed her head. "Master Illia. I'd wish... Well, I'd wish to-"

"Sit down, I'll be here promptly." The master smiled down at her and gestured her towards a large table.

Irri sat down, her heart beating ever so quickly.

Master Illia came back with several boxes full of different content.

"Have you already chosen the colour you'd wish, Padawan?"

Irri thought quickly, then nodded slowly. "Blue, please."

The master nodded and put a long, blue crystal before Irri, then she smiled and bowed her head. "Good luck."

So Irri took a deep breath, and took one first piece.

And she started building her own light-sabre.

!-!-!-!-!

The task proved itself to be difficult. Irri had only managed to build three inches of hilt when her com-link bleeped.

She asked Master Illia to take care of her work until she could come back, and escaped the room before answering her com.

"Padawan Nabié?"

"Irri, it is your master. Meet me in the hangar, please, we have to talk."

Irri's blood froze, but she headed towards the hangar nevertheless.

She wondered why Aayla's voice was so grave-sounding.

!-!-!-!-!

It appeared her master was waiting for her before a Jedi shuttle, wrapped in a travelling cloak.

Irri's brow furrowed when she reached her. "You're leaving, Master?"

Aayla's head snapped at her, then she nodded gravely. "I am needed for a secret mission. I'll be gone for an unknown amount of time, and I can't take you with me. You will be taken care of by Master Kenobi during my absence."

Irri nodded but hid the smile that threatened to creep up to her lips. "I will miss you."

Aayla smiled a little. "And I you, young one." She pushed her hands to Irri's shoulders. "Be safe. Don't do anything you haven't thought about first. And please, wait for me to take on your Trials."

Irri's eyes widened. "How do you-?"

"I've known for a while, Irri. I know you as I would do a part of myself. And I think you are ready. But wait for me."

The padawan grinned and put her hands on her master's. "I promise."

Then Aayla took several paces back, and bowed her head. "Until next time, young one."

Irri bowed her head too. "See you next time, Master Secura."

!-!-!-!-!

She couldn't go back to her work on her light-sabre after that.

Her mind kept roaming back and forth between Aayla's secret mission – and surely dangerous one – and Eirtaé's fate in the shuttle's explosion.

So Irri settled down into her room, and did something she didn't do often at all: tidying.

Until about an hour later, her com-link bleeped again.

"Padawan Nabié?"

"Irri? It's Obi-Wan. Look, could you join us at Senator Amidala's apartments as soon as you can?"

Her brow furrowed. "Yes of course, but why?"

He paused. "You really are not patient, Irri... Your master contacted me before she took off. So, it is only fitting you would help Anakin and I protect the Senator against her foes."

To that, Irri's lips twitched upwards. "Eirtaé is alive, isn't she?"

A pause again, and then a feminine voice erupted in Irri's ears. "Stop worrying for me and come here quickly!"

Irri's grin was so wide she could be hurting if it lasted too long. "I'm coming!"

And she disconnected her com-link, hurried out of her room and all but ran towards the hangar.

Obi-Wan's present would be useful, after all...

!-!-!-!-!

Irri's speeder managed to get off the traffic jam in no time – she was a Naboo, Naboo were good pilots it seemed – and landed onto Senator Amidala's platform twenty minutes later.

A form clad in a purple gown was waiting for her.

Irri jumped down the speeder and into the woman's arms.

"I was concerned to death."

The woman, a beautiful smile gracing her lips, chuckled. "I'm alright, Irri. I was not in the shuttle when it exploded. It's what I couldn't tell you. The Senator and I disguised ourselves as pilots escorting the shuttle as from Eriadu. In case."

Irri untangled herself from Eirtaé's arms. "I've missed you."

Her friend smiled even wider. "And I you, little blossom."

Then they heard someone clearing his throat behind them.

Irri's head snapped at Obi-Wan, who could not very well conceal the small smile gracing his lips. "Irri, I need you."

Eirtaé walked beside the padawan, her eyes locked onto Obi-Wan's face.

Irri noticed that, and a smirk appeared on her own lips.

Obi-Wan glared at her for a split second before twirling around and entering the building.

!-!-!-!-!

When she followed in, Irri soon realised she would be reunited not with one, but two of her companions on Tatooine.

Jar-Jar Binks, the tall Gungan, was hurrying her way.

"Irri! Missa so glad see youssa! So glad!"

Irri grinned up at him and shook hands with him. "Hello Jar-Jar. How are you?"

"Moi moi good, Irri! Youssa grown up, youssa pretty young Jedi, yes yes."

She chuckled. "Don't say that when Obi-Wan's listening."

But the Jedi Master had heard and shot her an amused look before gesturing her to some kind of living-room.

Senator Padmé Amidala was sitting in a couch, Anakin standing behind her and eyeing her really weirdly, another handmaiden – she thought her name was Dormé – sitting beside her.

"Irri?"

The padawan smiled and bowed her head at the Senator. "Senator Amidala."

Padmé got up and came to stand before her. "You've grown! Last time I saw you, you were merely reaching Jar-Jar's elbows!"

Irri chuckled a little. "I could say the same to you, Senator. Ten years have made you grow into a fine woman. Fine indeed." Her eyes darted to Anakin, but he was still glued to Padmé's form.

And his master had noticed, seeing how his brow was furrowed.

"Why are you here? Master Kenobi hasn't told me a thing!"

Irri shot Obi-Wan a small glare, then settled back onto Padmé, who was only two inches smaller than her. "My master is gone on a mission and left me to Master Kenobi's care. So I am here to help him and his padawan protect you, my lady."

Padmé seemed not to like the idea very much. "I already told the Chancellor I didn't need help, and there he comes with another Jedi for my protection."

Obi-Wan stepped forward at that. "If I may, my lady. Irri here would be one too much for your protection, but she can protect your handmaidens for you. You have lost Cordé and Versé this morning, let's not lose Eirtaé and Dormé as well."

Padmé considered his offer, then nodded. "Very well. It's nice seeing you, Irri." She then exited the room towards what Irri guessed to be her chambers.

Obi-Wan came to stand beside Irri. "Well well... Do you feel up to the task, padawan Nabié?"

She smirked and nudged him in the ribs. He didn't dodge this time and winced. "I'd advise you to stop mocking me, Master Kenobi."

But before she exited the room herself with Dormé and Eirtaé, she couldn't help but wince herself at the look of proper intoxication on Anakin's face.


	3. Plots

_A/N: I can't post this without apologizing for pausing this for so long. Truly, I don't mean to stop this story. I just got caught up in my other fanfic, but obviously, I've just retrieved my Jedi muse. I will try posting more often, but can't promise anything. Enjoy this chap!_

* * *

**3. Plots**

* * *

That evening, Irri settled down with Eirtaé with a cup of her favourite naboo tea in the handmaiden's chambers. Dormé had already gone to bed.

"So, little blossom, tell me, how are things?"

Irri put a smile on her face. "I started building my lightsabre this morning."

Eirtaé, despite not knowing much about Jedi tradition, grinned. "That's an achievement. What colour did you choose?"

Irri made a face and didn't answer.

Her friend chuckled. "Alright. Blue, then."

The padawan nodded. "Of course. What other colour could I have chosen?"

The two friends laughed together, and then fell into a more serious silence.

Eirtaé blushed a little before asking her next question. "So, you are under Master Kenobi's care, as I understood?"

Irri didn't notice her friend's flush, and nodded. "Yes. Master Secura is gone on a mission, and she knows how well I partner with Obi-Wan and Ani."

"With Ani most of all, I'd say." Eirtaé sent her a knowing smirk, which made Irri blush.

"Stop that!"

"What, it's true, isn't it?"

Irri shook her head and lowered her voice. "If anyone hears..."

"Come on, Irri, you're nineteen! It's perfectly normal to have a crush at your age!"

"Well, I'm not authorized to. Besides, it's not a crush."

Eirtaé snorted in her tea, a noise very inappropriate for a handmaiden. "Yeah, right."

But, as Irri was about to answer, she felt a strong twitch in the Force, and a yell not far.

She locked eyes with Eirtaé and put her cup down on the table. "Padmé!"

!-!-!-!-!

The two women, soon followed by Dormé, ran to the Senator's chambers, finding Anakin leaning through a broken window, Padmé, wide awake, looking properly chocked on her bed.

Captain Typho and his men entered the room, arms out, but to no use.

Dormé hurried to her mistress. "Are you alright, my lady?"

Anakin whirled around and stopped before Irri, who understood how grave the situation was just by noticing the frown on his handsome face. "Stay here. Protect her with your life."

When he passed her, she couldn't stop from asking. "Where's Obi-Wan?"

The padawan didn't stop, but answered over his shoulder. "Flying somewhere above Coruscant."

Irri cursed under her breath, and met Eirtaé's gaze.

She froze.

She surely hadn't noticed the blush earlier, but she couldn't miss the look of proper concern on her friend's face.

And it wasn't concern for Padmé's health.

So much for teasing about crushes...

!-!-!-!-!

An hour later, Irri was pacing outside Padmé's door. The Senator had, against all odds, decided to go back to sleep and had sent Dormé and Eirtaé to their rooms.

Irri had asked her friend to leave her to her watch, to make sure she didn't miss anything.

R2D2, the mech droid, was buzzing quietly at her side, scanning the area every now and then.

Captain Typho had been assigned the elevator. In fact, Irri had glared at him, warning that if his men or he troubled her, they would pay the price.

And when the man had objected that Jedis didn't harm innocent people, she replied that she hadn't been knighted yet.

They had left without a look back.

She was cut off her thoughts when her com link bleeped.

She grabbed it. "Padawan Nabié?"

"Irri, where are you?"

She was relieved like hell to hear that voice, but she let aside the feelings for now. "I'm looking over Senator Amidala's rooms, as Anakin asked."

"Good. Join us at the Temple in the morning. We have found something."

"Very well. Uh, Obi-Wan?"

There was a pause, then a sigh. "I know."

Irri smiled sadly before cutting off her com link.

!-!-!-!-!

The following morning, Irri soon was replaced by Captain Typho's men, and made sure Eirtaé knew Obi-Wan was alright before she jumped into her speeder and hurried to the Temple.

Obi-Wan and Anakin were already inside the Counsel Room when she arrived, so she decided to stop and wait there. Knowing pertinently she'd know what would have been told anyway.

It was quickly done, and as her friends got out of the room, Irri couldn't help but notice a slight grin on Anakin's face.

Obi-Wan seemed not that pleased when he noticed her. "Irri."

She smiled a little. "What happened?"

"We have apprehended a bounty hunter yersterday night, but she was killed before she could talk. I have to find who did this." She nodded her understanding. "Anakin is to escort Senator Amidala back to Naboo."

Irri frowned. This wasn't good. "And how can I be useful?"

The Master smiled sadly. "Unfortunately, you don't really have a use here. I guess you can go back to your studies, while waiting for Aayla to come back."

The young woman's brow furrowed, but she nodded.

Obi-Wan placed a hand on her shoulder and walked away, while Anakin smiled down at her.

"Care to help me pack?"

She wouldn't even dare refuse.

!-!-!-!-!

Anakin's chambers were not huge, but Irri had always preferred them to her own, mostly because of the balcony it hosted, giving a beautiful view on the city below.

While her friend was packing, she went through his things, smiling from time to time when she recognized something of value in their memory.

But when she crossed Ani's gaze, she frowned, and felt her heart constrict as if ice had been running through her veins.

She didn't like the idea of Anakin alone with Padmé for such an amount of time.

Not at all.

So, to sort out her thoughts and shake off the jealousy in her, Irri placed herself on the balcony, and started toying with her leather necklace, the same necklace that Ani had once offered her as a token of their undying friendship.

" You do think this is a good idea."

She sighed, her memory tugging at her mind as she remembered having a vision about this scene. "I don't know, Ani. Perhaps it is a good idea to hide her onto her own planet, but I not think you should go alone."

At first, she thought that her friend, being as arrogant as he was, was going to shoo her away, rambling on and on about how his powers were far stronger than hers, etcetera etcetera.

But instead, the next sentence came as a whisper, almost as a prayer. "Then come with us."

Irri closed her eyes, feeling how her heart ached, how she longed for him to say "Then come with me." instead, and she winced to retain the tears.

"I'll come." Then she whirled around, meeting the faint smile of her friend. "But what excuse will I use?"

He shrugged. "Tell them you've gone to find some members of your family that you thought dead, or something like that. They would know you've joined me, of course they would, but they won't say."

She chuckled darkly. "You always act as if you knew all that was happening in the Counsel's heads."

Ani shrugged, then smiled, taking a pace towards her. "Anyway, I'm glad you're coming. Very glad." And he leaned down, pecking Irri on the lips.

!-!-!-!-!

He had done it once before. Not knowing what it did to Irri's frantic heart.

The first time, she had offered him his fifteenth birthday gift, a chrome blaster, which he had really liked, seeing his reaction.

He had grabbed Irri by the shoulders and had put his lips on hers for a second before releasing her and making her whirl into the air.

That time, she had hoped. She had really really hoped.

When this time...

She really didn't know what he was thinking doing that. If, in some part of his mind, kissing someone on the lips meant "thank you".

When a small part of her, in a dark side of her heart, thought that Ani loved her. Sometimes.

Falling in love with your bestfriend really sucked.

And that Irri was sure of.


	4. Back to Naboo

_A/N: Hello there! I wanted to tell you that, according to plan, I'll be able to update at least three more chapters, that are written already, before I could go back into wirter's block mode. But I don't think that'll happen. Inspiration is back, for good it seems. ;)_

* * *

**4. Back to Naboo**

* * *

It was agreed that Irri would leave in a Jedi shuttle on her own two hours before Anakin and Padmé followed in a refugees' starship.

So when she embarked with nothing more than spare clothes for the journey, Obi-Wan came to bid her farewell.

With Eirtaé.

Her friends were not idiots, they knew perfectly well that Irri was joining Ani on his protection mission, but they didn't say.

Irri was sat in her speeder when they arrived. "Be careful, little blossom." Eirtaé stooped and kissed her on both her cheeks, before leaning back up.

She sent her sister-in-heart a sad smile. "You be careful. If they tried to kill her once, they will probably try to kill you too."

Obi-Wan then spoke up. "Eirtaé, impersonating the Senator, will go under the Jedis' protection for a while. She will be perfectly safe."

Irri then smirked. "Careful, Master Kenobi. I consider you her guarant in safety."

Eirtaé chuckled, while Obi-Wan remained silent, his eyes twinkling nevertheless.

And then the padawan hit the start button and got off.

To go and meet the man who was repeatedly breaking her heart...

!-!-!-!-!

Naboo was near the Outer Rim, and as such, it took Irri five hours to reach it in her Jedi shuttle.

She docked in Theed, as she had done long ago with her master, and got out into the heat of Naboo's summer, which had just started.

She had been sitting on a stair for an hour when, from behind her, came a familiar voice.

"Daydreaming, are you?"

The young woman bolted up and whirled around, a grin coming to her lips.

Anakin was carrying two of Padmé's bags, while the Senator was dressed as a refugee ought to be.

Irri chuckled. "You are late."

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Nonsense."

Then Irri turned to their, for now, ward. "Where are we going, my lady?"

"I have to see the Queen first. It has been a long time. Then we'll see."

And she passed her, walking straight towards the palace.

Anakin nudged Irri in the arm while passing her. "Come on, stop sulking, you're home for the first time in ten years!"

He just didn't understand. Home was no more.

And it had been so a very long time...

!-!-!-!-!

The Queen's halls were as Irri remembered.

She had her own handmaidens, of course, but the pattern was the same.

Except Queen Apalayna liked to wear black more than Queen Amidala did.

Padmé was offered a seat, while Irri and Anakin stood behind her, two Jedi guardians.

The conversation quickly turned to the creation of an army of the Republic, a topic that Chancellor Palpatine liked to bring up.

"If the Senate creates an army, I'm sure it's going to push us into a civil war."

Sio Bibble, the royal counsellor Irri remembered as a grim person, spoke up. "It's unthinkable. There hasn't been a full scale war since the formation of the Republic."

The Queen turned to Padmé. "Do you see any way through negotiations to bring the separatists back into the Republic?"

"Not if they feel threatened. My guess is they'll turn to the Trade Federation of Commerce for help."

"It's outrageous. That after four trials in the Supreme Court, Nute Gunray is still the viceroy of the Trade Federation. I fear the Senate is powerless to resolve this crisis."

The Queen and Padmé shared a look, and Irri thought that both had very similar thoughts about how Nute Gunray had managed to keep his place.

"We must have faith in the Republic." Then she stood, making all stand with her as she left the room and bid Padmé farewell.

Said Padmé soon turned to her companions. "Come, we shall borrow a ship from the royal hangar."

"Where do you think you're going without consulting me first?"

Irri sighed. "Anakin..."

"What? We are her protection, she has to obey us."

Padmé visibly started to become very angry, so Irri stepped in front of her friend. "Her Excellency knows Naboo better than you do, and, I'm sure, already has an idea to a place isolated enough to hide us all. Now stop acting like the Knight you are not yet."

Padmé, to her relief, didn't say a thing for a minute. "I thought about the Lake Country. It's beautiful and very isolated."

Irri nodded. "Then we shall go there. I will inform Master Kenobi myself." She glared at Anakin before passing them both the relay the message.

!-!-!-!-!

Obi-Wan had been pleased with the news that Padmé had found a place remote enough to hide for a small amount of time. He had been less pleased to see the frown permanently scarring Irri's face.

"I know what goes inside your head. You have to stop him if ever he tries anything foolish."

Irri had sighed. "Unfortunately, Obie, I think I won't be able to. And I'm not tough enough..."

The Jedi Master had nodded gravely, bidding her farewell and wishing her companion would not try to act on his ever lasting feelings.

She had a hunch, tough, that he would...

So when Padmé, Irri and Anakin climbed into a Naboo shuttle heading to the Lake Country, Irri could not help herself from staring intently at Anakin, catching his eye now and then.

And it had the right effect when his mind brushed hers, asking for permission.

"_What is it, Ani?_"

"_You, what is it? You've been staring at me for an hour now!_"

Irri didn't bring her eyes down. "_I am making sure you don't do anything foolish._"

"_Like what?_"

"_Like flirting with her._"

Anakin paused, and through the mental link, Irri could sense his anger. "_This is none of your business._"

"_It is. You have sworn an oath, Anakin. Do not dare forgetting it._"

He huffed. "_You sound like Obi-Wan._"

"_I'm counting on it_."

Then she closed the link, putting up her mental barriers.

For the remain of the trip, Anakin seemed very displeased, and made sure not to glance in either Padmé or Irri's direction.

And Irri was content with it.

!-!-!-!-!

The Lake Country was a beauty. If Irri had had any hope to have a family someday, she would have thought it the perfect place to erect a house and settle down.

Grass fields as far as the eyes could see, and sometimes, a huge lake whose waters were calm and barely moving with a soft breeze.

On the greatest lake stood an artificial island, and a villa.

Padmé had decided to stay there.

As soon as they got down the boat, a maid came to fetch the ladies' bags.

And Padmé smiled up at her guardians, asking for a moment to change.

Anakin smiled at her a predatory smile, and came to stay by the railing.

Irri came to stand by him.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?"

Anakin, at first, didn't answer. He probably was still angry at her for earlier, but still, at last, answered. "I don't know. I'm not used to such scenery."

Irri chuckled. "Ah, yes. You're coming from a place where the sand is king, and you're living somewhere where grass and water have disappeared long ago."

"While you're from here. You should appreciate."

"I do. I really do."

They remained silent for a while, before Irri sighed. "I have to report to the Temple. Say we have safely arrived."

Anakin nodded, but didn't say anything when his friend entered the villa behind him, crossing the path of Padmé, who had put on a beautiful and aerial dress she thought far too alluring...

!-!-!-!-!

Irri felt strangely wary as she sat down onto her bed in the chambers she had been given.

Surely enough, the whole country was a beauty, and she would have loved to spend some time there with someone...special...alone.

But, despite its beauty, the Lake Country felt...dangerous.

So she closed her eyes and forced herself to breathe deeply, forgetting the wind singing outside her windows, forgetting Anakin...forgetting Padmé and Anakin.

!-!-!-!-!

"**It can't be. I can't be!"**

**Pain. Indescribable pain all over her body.**

**Up and down, she was pain. It blackened her senses, brought her eyes up to the ceiling, tore her apart.**

"**I can't be!"**

**A medical robot put a cool hand on her forehead. "Breathe, Miss Nabié. It will all be over soon..."**

**And Irri heard herself scream. A deafening scream she had never once made in her life...**

!-!-!-!-!

When she opened her eyes again, Irri felt cold sweat pool down her forehead.

She wiped it, and tried to shake herself from the echo of the pain that had seared her.

She had never felt this.

It was as if someone had taken a knife and taken out her organs one by one.

Tearing her apart.

But she didn't have time to try and understand, because Anakin bolted in her room, his face very red.

She stood, and he hurried to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Irri, I need you to kiss me. Now."

She furrowed her brow. "Why?"

He shook his head. "Don't ask."

Despite all she could have thought about it, she had just lived a very distressful experience, and needed her comfort as well.

So Irri grabbed Anakin's face and placed her lips on his softly.

For the first time, though, he did something. He didn't remain passive.

Ani's hands placed on her back and brought her closer, while her lips parted slightly under his warm touch.

And Anakin kissed her back, his lips falling into motion onto hers.

It even made a soft moan escape her.

And it is that sound that brought him back to sense.

Anakin pulled away from Irri as if she had stung him, his face flushed.

"I...I...I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that of you."

And he exited the room without a look back.

No, seriously, that day was starting to puzzle Irri more and more...


	5. Conflict

_A/N: Hello there, readers! I just wanted to say that, in this chapter, I'm introducing two characters you might not understand the utility of. Sure, they won't be there long, but it's my way of really linking this saga and its sequel, Depts unpaid and so on. Trust me, they have their use. Just not in here. Yet. ;)_

* * *

**5. Conflict**

* * *

After that strange experience with Anakin, Irri decided to avoid him as much as she could.

That meant spending as much time as she could spare with the sole maid of the house, helping in cleaning, cooking or even change the beddings in the bedrooms.

It was still abnormal for Irri to let someone else do everything she was used to doing herself when she was on Coruscant. Even as a girl, she had never been idle. She had always helped her mother cook or clean the small house.

The maid, Cassy, had refused any help at first, but seeing how Irri was urging her to accept, she let her. In fact, she was grateful to having company.

Cassy had been hired in Theed, and when it had been said that someone was renting the villa for sometime, she had been sent there alone. She missed her husband and child, a boy of two, and was content to talk about them with an open ear.

And Irri was content to listen, as it brought her thoughts on something else than the two lovestruck teenagers living with her.

She had indeed learnt by Cassy that when Anakin came into her room, he had just been rejected by Padmé after kissing her on the balcony.

Irri had swallowed her tears at the news. After all, she knew he had kissed her for a reason.

It didn't make knowing easier.

!-!-!-!-!

It was almost a week later that things changed drastically.

One night, Irri awoke to a tug in the Force, like a call of someone near.

Someone in pain.

She had stood, only to see that Anakin had been the one in pain, broadcasting the experience of his last dream into the whole house.

Irri came to stand by him in the shadow of the living-room.

"What is it, Ani?"

The padawan turned to her, tears in his blue eyes. "It's my mother. Again."

Irri paused. She knew how much Anakin missed her, and how she plagued her nights. More and more often, he saw her tortured on Tatooine, unable to say if it was dream or reality.

"This time, I know it is true. It felt true. Truer than ever."

She saw the resolve in his eyes, and understood. "You wish to go and rescue her, now?"

"I have to. She's my mother, Irri!"

She brought her hands up to calm him down. "I understand, but...we have a mission. We can't leave."

"Because you would come?"

Irri's eyes locked onto his. "Wherever you shall go. Friends forever, remember?"

A tear fell. "I know I can't leave this mission but...what if Padmé came?"

"Maybe."

She didn't say how it tore her apart that, once again, he chose Padmé over her.

"I'll see. Go back to sleep, Anakin. Empty your mind as we learned. It'll help."

She put a hand on his naked shoulder, and whirled around to retrieve her room.

Stopping when she saw Padmé standing in the shadows of the corridor, a frown on her face.

"Your Excellency."

Irri was about to pass, but Padmé stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Wait. I have something to ask of you." Irri nodded gravely. "Eirtaé. I know you are close to her. I fear she is in danger, and that the Jedi Order might not know how to protect her best now that Anakin and his Master are both out on separate missions."

The padawan understood at once. "You wish for me to return to Coruscant and protect her myself."

"I know I'm asking a lot, especially if Anakin wants to leave for Tatooine."

Irri sighed. This was her weakness. A far too great sense of loyalty. "My duty is to you and the Republic. I will do as asked. I'll leave tomorrow at first light."

Padmé smiled sadly. "Thank you. And again, I am sorry to ask this of you."

But, strangely, Irri thought this wasn't really the case...

!-!-!-!-!

Irri didn't wait for the sun to rise to leave the villa.

She didn't even wake Anakin to say goodbye.

It hurt too much.

Instead, she took a boat and sailed to shore, renting a speeder there which could bring her back to Theed in less than a day.

Her thoughts were buzzing in every way they could. Her light seemed fading to everyone who was Force-sensitive, and she knew that, when she'd reach Coruscant and the Temple, she'd have to explain herself.

She was broadcasting too strongly.

!-!-!-!-!

The sun was setting when Irri got into a shuttle for Coruscant, disguised as a tourist.

She had closed her mind to her thoughts, trying not to notice how another soul seemed to look out for hers, trying not to realise it was Anakin's.

It hurt too much.

To love was to be hurting.

!-!-!-!-!

"Is it your first time in Coruscant?"

Irri snapped out of her daze and looked to her right, where a mother and her baby child sat.

She smiled and shook her head. "No, it's not. I actually moved there a few years back."

The woman smiled. "Oh, I see. Came to visit the family, then?"

Irri felt a pang in her chest, as usual when her family as concerned. "Exactly. I'm Irri, by the way. Irri Nabié."

"Dana Mirahie. And this is my daughter, Dahla. We're going to visit my niece on Coruscant. She has an important job, and she hadn't seen Dahla yet."

"I see. An important job, you say? Is she a Jedi?"

Dana chuckled. "No, she isn't. I don't think I've ever heard of a Jedi coming from Naboo, have you?"

Irri winced. "No, I haven't either."

"No, my niece is working for the Senator. Amidala. She is one of her handmaidens."

Irri's heart constricted, this time in a good way. "I know the Senator's handmaidens. Which one is your niece?"

Dana paused, her face unreadable. "Eirtaé. But...how do you-?"

Irri put a finger to her lips. "Hush. I will tell you when we arrive, I promise." Then she leaned in, so that only Dana heard. "Eirtaé is my closest friend in this world."

!-!-!-!-!

After that, they remained silent, except for Dahla, who was cooing quietly, and sending Irri waves of questions through the Force. The padawan was smiling at that. Children were always Force-sensitive that young. It was after that they faded.

Taking advantage of her newly found content, Irri closed her eyes and centred her mind onto herself.

Meditating was calming her. Usually.

!-!-!-!-!

**She was standing in the middle of an arena, surrounded by fellow Jedi Knights and Masters, and by droids and what seemed like giant bugs alike.**

**Her light-sabre was lit in her hand, her Master was by her side, Master Fisto next to her.**

"**Irri, I want you to be careful."**

"**I will be, Master."**

**And then, she saw Master Windu falling from a balcony, and the battle started.**

**And Irri forgot even how to breathe.**

**It was kill or be killed.**

**Her first true battle.**

!-!-!-!-!

Irri opened her eyes to feel the shuttle slow down.

Her eyes cast onto her hands. They were sleek with sweat.

"Are you alright?"

Irri looked over at Dana, and nodded. "Yes, I was only... I drifted off, it was just a bad dream."

Dana nodded, but her face was still contorted in a look of wonder. "Strange, it's as if I felt something. But it surely was nothing."

Then she stood, Dahla safely tucked into her arms. And turned to Irri, her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulders. "So, are you coming with me or not?"


End file.
